septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Syrah Syara
Syrah Syara became one of Wizard Julius Pike's two apprentices. Julius Pike cared for her and was afraid for her as he knew that Syrah might have to undergo the Queste which eventually she did. Biography Early Life Syrah was an orphan, which made Julius Pike like a father to her. She became his Apprentice when she was about twelve, and he taught her well. Since Julius was friends with Marcellus Pye, Syrah learned how to combine Magyk and Physik, something they had been working on. Syrah was Apprenticed at the same time as when Septimus was 500 years before his Time, and they had briefly seen each other before. Septimus disliked her at first because he felt she had taken his spot as ExtraOrdinary Apprentice. The Gathering and the Queste As usual, Tertius Fume, once best friend of Hotep-Ra, led the gathering. In the presence of the ghosts of all the ExtraOrdinary Wizards, Syrah Syara drew the Questing stone from the Questing pot after her term of apprenticeship when she drew the questing stone she fought the guards. She even attemted to punch Tertius Fume in the nose, forgeting he was a ghost. Sadly, she had to embark on the Queste at once, without even the chance to say a proper farewell to Julius Pike. When she saw the long knives of the Questing Guards, she knew she was in trouble. When she was bundled onto the Questing Boat, she felt her powers drain away. And Tertius Fume was behind everything. The Questing Boat set off quickly towards the destination. Syrah Syara felt the urge to sleep in the Questing Boat but tried to resist for the fear that the Questing Guards might try to harm her. But eventually, she gave way to sleep but quickly woke up again, only to see three of the seven questing guards charging towards her, ready to attack. She quickly jumped down off the Questing Boat and felt her powers return to her. She then called for a dolphin and escaped. Later years After she escaped from the Queste and the Questing Boat, she began a new life far away from the castle. She never dared to return just in case Tertius Fume or the Questing Guards try to do what they failed to previously. She sent a coded message to Julius Pike saying that she was safe. Unfortunately, Julius thought it was an order for some Magyk pots he once ordered and threw it down the garbage chute. Syrah Syara, trying to escape her Queste, ended up on the Isle of Syren. Sadly, she became posessed by the Syren, and must return to the Peepe, the home of the Syren, every night, as she must never sleep outside of the Dwelling, for then, she would fall asleep forever. Using her posession to her advantage, Syrah helps Septimus Heap to capture the Syren in a little silver bottle, not unlike the ones used to hold the warrior jinn. After learning the truth about Julius Pike's death, she falls into coma and her current fate is unclear. Septimus however visits her every day. Continued unconscious state Septimus visited her, wanting to give her a goodbye kiss, showing that Septimus might have some feelings toward her. Septimus also had strong faith that she would wake up someday.Darke, chapter needed specified After unconciousness: In the final book, Syrah awakens, sadly to Septimus's disappointment, unable to remember many things about her, including him. She only seems to familiarize slightly, unable to remember where she had seen him before, as she only has the sense that he is familiar. She spends her days now tendning a garden of hers, in the care of the Castle. Trivia *Syrah is 513 years old in Syren. References Category:Female Category:ExtraOrdinary Apprentices Category:Physik User